Sam Guthrie
not finished Sam Guthrie, 'also known as ''Cannonball, is a young mutant with the explosive power to propel himself like a cannon ball. He is a student at the '''Xavier School for the Gifted and is a founding member of the X-Men. ''' Description Appearance Sam stands about 5'08", with an average build. He has messy brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to hold himself casually, and dresses simply; he wears t-shirts, plaid shirts, and jeans, along with a jean jacket sometimes. True to his personality, he prefers function over form, and dismisses frills and circumstance. Personality Sam is smart, introverted, kind, independent, and brave. He has a fondness for photography and music. Despite being a small-town Kentucky boy, he's always wanted to go to college at '''Empire State University. He has a strong bond with his friends and family, and has a soft spot for animals. Even back home, he hated hunting and has always hated guns. Despite being something of a wallflower, Sam is friends with the resident troublemakers at the Xavier School. He's the most grounded of the four, though his ability to think outside the box has come up with some of the crazier schemes they've partaken in. He's a simple guy, but he definitely has a wild and reckless side to him. Biography Background Sam is son of a coal miner's family, the oldest of eight kids. He grew up with a lot of responsibility; it was his job to look after his brothers and sisters. When his father died in a coal-mining accident, his family fell on hard times. They lost the lawsuit against the mine, and the foodstamps were barely enough to keep food in their mouths. It was at this time that his father's friend (the mine's foreman) hooked him up with a job at the mine at 14 years old. Sam dropped out of school and worked in the mine in an effort to provide for the family and take care of his siblings. In autumn of 2017, he was involved in another mine collapse, much like the one that killed his father. However, it was then that his mutant power manifest and he managed to escape the mine, rescuing six other workers, thanks to his blasting power. In the weeks that followed, Sam was fired from the job for being a mutant, and the family were becoming pariahs. He tried and failed to find work. Ultimately, it was Charles Xavier who found him and convinced him to join his school for mutants like him. Charles assured Sam that his family would be looked after. While it seemed a little too good to be true, it was an offer he couldn't turn down. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Jubilee Sam has always had a soft spot for Jubilee, the group's resident hipster troublemaker. This soft spot has grown over time to being full-fledged romantic feelings for her. While a huge part of him joined the X-Men because he believes in it, a small part did so in an effort to make sure nothing bad happens to Jubilee. Northstar This guy's a dick. For real. Piotr Rasputin Out of everybody in the Xavier School, Piotr is probably Sam's best friend. The pair hang out every day and while they don't have everything in common, Piotr is kind and easy going and their respective senses of humor compliment one another. Character Information Notable Items * '''Family Locket * X-Men Uniform Abilities * Animal Husbandry * Boxing * Driving * Photography * Tracking * Vehicles Mutant Powers Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, like his namesake, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. He has difficulty controlling his speed or direction through the air, and he can only release this energy from his feet. * 'Blast FIeld: '''This energy also manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible "blast field." He can use this blast-field to function as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others. Sam is also capable of generating the blast field without actually having to blast off, though it takes him extreme concentration to prevent himself from propelling into the air. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''When he is using his superhuman powers, Cannonball possesses superhuman durability due to the energy field that forms around his body. Trivia * His mutant name, ''Cannonball, comes from the manner in which his power becomes a nearly-unstoppable battering ram. * Dislikes country music.